Unhindered Imagination
by FangFire
Summary: *Rated for later chaps* What would happen if Seryuun was burned down at the hands of a new enemy? Where would Amelia go? What would she do? But more importantly: Who could she trust? (Warning: A/Z L/G) May turn out a little OOC.
1. Premonitions

Unhindered Imagination.

Chapter 1—Premonitions

---Fic written by Fire (Not Fang!)         

            _Fire… Dear Cephied… It's burning… The dark haired woman sprinted through the now scorched and crumbled alleyways of the once brilliant Seryuun, fear and rage marring her once bright features. People scurried about the cobblestone streets, in and out of burning houses in futile attempt to save their belongings, and though she was bound and destined to be their leader, she paid them no mind as she raced past. _

            Her father… Her home… It was entirely overtaken in flames now; her life was burning, and turning to ash before her very eyes, eyes that were blinded by tears of confusion. She ran like she had never run before, and still seemed to gain no ground. 

             One word seemed to repeat monotonously in her mind, some common word, until the sound, which by frequent repetition, ceased to transmit any meaning to her thoughts. 

            _"Why…?"_

Guilt. 

            Where had she been when this had happened? Why hadn't she been there to help protect her city? Her people? Her father? Her home?__

_            "Why?"_

Sorrow_._

Who could have done this? Why? Why did they do it? It was so unfair!

_            "Why?!"_

Anger.

            How dare they do it! What right did anyone have to attack a city that majored in white magick?__

_            "Why!!" _

Rage, fury, ire.

            Whoever did this would not be alive much longer! Of that she was certain. She would see whoever had done this killed painfully and slowly.

            A scream of panic bubbled up in her chest, but she had lost her voice, almost as though it had been tossed carelessly and blown away with the wind. All she could do was cry silently, and run toward her smoldering home, her mind shrieking with her every step. 

            There was a figure. She wasn't sure how she saw it for it wasn't before her, but she saw it nevertheless. The man's head was lowered, his lengthy feathered bangs shadowing his eyes and concealing them from view. The rest of him though, could be seen though smudged slightly and hidden partially in shadow. An olive skinned hand clenched tightly around a long sword, this wrist disappearing into a thick black trench coat that covered from ankle to mid neck where his long silver hair was pulled back by a red band. But as soon as her mind started to memorize the form, he was gone. In a flash of amber yellow, the man disappeared.

            She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and attempted to recall the figure to her mind's eye but no such luck. Almost as though a spell of sorts had been placed upon her, keeping her from remembering the way the colors and shapes of the man had been. However, at that moment, she realized that her voice had mysteriously decided to return to her. So she yelled the first thing that came to mind, as though on instinct.

            "Deim Wing!!" And with that she was soaring through a sky, painted orange by the flames. The night air felt refreshing as she flew, it was a simple relief from the hell down below, with its screaming children, and fire heated atmosphere. And before she knew it, she was before the remnants of the castle. It had been reduced to little more than ash. Tears slid unnoticed down her cinder smudged cheeks from blank eyes. Her face like no more than a porcelain doll's: empty, lifeless. The wind swept by carrying with it, the last bits of her home, the scent of burning flesh, and the childlike sound of her own voice. 

            "T-T-Tou-san…?" Her voice quivered softly. The last of the ash was blown away from the site, and with that, Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Sailune of Seryuun let out an earth shattering scream, one that would make a grown man cry from the shear anger and sorrow of it.

            "WHY!?!!!??"   

            And with that, the princess gave a scream, sitting strait up in bed, cold sweat pouring from her face.

            "A… Dream…?

A/N: Yeah yeah…. That's right. A dream… OoooOOoo! Premonitions!! Scary!  I know it was pretty lame.. Can you say corniness to the max? In either case, tell me what you think. I need to know if I should continue this hopeless fic or drop it dead where it is. I dunno. YOU tell ME.. ^__^;; R&R please?

~Fire (The great!)


	2. Between fits of boredom and despair

**Unhindered Imagination**

Chapter 2 – Between fits of boredom and despair

Fic written by-- Fire (The wonderful!) 

            Amelia yawned as she made her way down the castle halls, one thing clearly in her mind: Breakfast. It was a rather uneventful morning. She got to the breakfast hall which required grotesque amounts of unnecessary description and ate a marvelous breakfast which also required a grotesque amount of unnecessary description.           

            Afterwards, she made her way to her office on the in the west wing of the castle and spent the most of the day attempting to read documents about the economy of Seryuun, of treaties, and of marriage proposals. For the most part, however, she mostly had day dreams, writhing in boredom when her mind decided to take that brief hiatus.        

            Mostly her mind stayed occupied by reflections of her travels with Lina and company. When one had seen most of the planet, been dragon-slaved on numerous occasions, been caught between a fight of a Mazoku and a Ryuuzoku, foiled dark-lords, died, and fallen in love, one found that desks and papers did nothing to appease the apatite for adventure, in fact, it only made her want it more.

            Somewhere in-between pondering her recent life and fits monotony did she realize that she would give anything to be truly free, even if for a single day. To not be held to any obligations, to have no burdens, and no responsibility, it was an overwhelming concept, something she couldn't even grasp. The closest to this state she had ever been was when traveling with her companions, and even then they had the fate of the planet resting upon their shoulders. And even then, she had to worry about whether her own actions would cause a war.

            "And what about that dream?" She muttered to herself, staring out the window and into the sky which was tinged pink in the early evening. Even now, after the dream was done and over with, she couldn't recall what the man in her dream had looked like. She blinked in confusion, or was it a woman?  She could hardly remember the dream, and at the same time it was all to clear in her mind. For some reason she couldn't shake the image, it was as though someone or _something was trying to tell her something._

            "I sure hope I'm wrong." She said quietly, averting her attention to her desk. It was frightening, but she couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe it meant a new enemy would appear soon and she would be saved from this realm of boredom she had been residing in for the past year, and perhaps even be reunited with her group.

            How wonderful it would be to see everyone once more. Lina-san and Gourry-san, with their fights over food. Maybe Fillia-san or Xellos-san, with their battles and arguments. And maybe even Zelgadis-san… Her mood fell again at thought of him. Many a time had she wondered where he was, how he was doing, if he had found his cure yet. And why hadn't he come to visit her in Seryuun? She gently placed and hand on her bare wrist, a constant reminder of him. Sometimes, when in the darkness of her bedroom, or the within the solitude of a field outside the Seryuun walls, she allowed herself to wonder if he even still lived, only to be reprimanded later by herself. One with a burning heart of justice should never allow themselves such hopeless thoughts, not while there was still blood in their body and breathe in their lungs. She sighed. Even her justice obsession seemed to be fading a bit. Now this was truly terrifying to her. It meant she would have to re-discover herself again, who she truly was. It had taken so much time to pull herself back together after her mother's death, and ever since, justice had been her reason for everything, her essence.

            Times were changing, and sure enough, so was she.

*****

            Lina sighed contentedly and stretched her hands toward the ceiling. Gourry sat next to her on the tavern chair, finishing the last few bites off of his drumstick. She was full. It was immensely amazing, but she couldn't swallow another bite even if she wanted to. 

            "Lina?" She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to her companion who had just finished his own meal.

            "Yeah?" Her eyes followed the plates as they were removed from the table.

            "Uh, where was it we were going again?" She slouched back into her chair. Gourry's stupidity wasn't something that was easy to get used to, but once you were your patience was incredible. She couldn't even say that she was used to it yet even though they had been traveling together for over five years. She would still give him the occasional pounding when he fell asleep during her lectures or didn't understand something even though she had explained it to him several times. 

            Five years… They had known each other, day-to-day for five years. And still their relationship wasn't much different from when they had first met each other. It was kinda discouraging, to say the least.

            "Uh, Lina?" She shook her head as she was, once again, snapped from her reverie. "I just asked where it was we were going again?" ….Oh, yeah….

            "I've already told you, jellyfish. We're going to Agaeuus to check out that ancient scroll being presented there." She grinned in a very Lina like matter. "And if we're lucky, perhaps they'll even consider selling it to the beautiful, sorcery genius." Gourry looked genuinely confused, as usual.

            "Uhhh, I don't get it." Lina shook her head. He could be a sad, sad case sometimes.

            "You don't have to Gourry… Trust me, you don't have to." Gourry shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

            "Whatever you say Lina." Lina crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into her seat. Why was it that she had a bad feeling about this?

*****

            Amelia didn't even realize there was anyone in the room with her until they were standing right before her. Her eyes trailed up the tall and broad figure of her father as he stood proudly, arms crossed and back strait.

            "Amelia?" He asked almost as though unsure. 

            "Hmm?" Phil was taken aback to not be tackled in a bear-hug and showered with love and justice speeches, but nevertheless, he had some serious issues to breach with her, so it didn't really matter.

            "I came here to talk to you, about marriage… It's but a few months before your nineteenth birthday and this is long overdue. It's Seryuun law that princesses must be married before they're eighteen, but I was rather lenient. You're going to have to choose someone, or I'll have to do it for you." She gave him a dismissive glance, returning her attention back to the window. She hated it when her father brought this up.

            "I don't wanna get married right now, Tousan. I'm not ready for that yet."

            "When will you be ready?"

            "I don't know!" She answered abruptly. She wasn't sure why, but her patience for such things were growing shorter and shorter. Man… She felt like she was turning into a temperamental Lina, although it was understandable since she _was on her period._

            "Well with all the justice in the world you must be ready soon! We need heirs! We need treaties! Amelia, for the good of the kingdo-"

            "I'm really starting to hate that phrase, Tousan! What about me? What about where my sights are set?" She finally took her eyes away from the setting sun and snapped them back to her fathers, a scowl on her face. Her father stood firmly planted in the ground.

            "You can't spend your life waiting for Zelgadis to return to you. What if he never does?" It was stated coldly, but it held truth to it. She hated that, and proceeded in glaring daggers at him.

            "The point of the matter is that I'm not ready to get married to _anyone whether it be Zelgadis or wealthy noble!" She was really starting to regret telling her father about her feelings toward Zelgadis. He blamed all her refusals to marry on him_

            "You'd better choose someone soon, or else I'll be forced to choose for you." Sometimes she couldn't believe him.

            "What right do _you _have!? You don't understand where I am right now! I don't want to get married right now, that's all! And don't you dare bring Zelgadis-San into this!" She snarled, cutting off her father's reply when he opened his mouth to speak. He gaped a little, then closed his mouth with a firm click.

            "Defiance…" He started, "Isn't something those of noble blood will be looking for… Clean up your act Amelia." And with that he left the room. She didn't even try to stop him; in fact she was starting to welcome his absence. All he ever did was blabber about how her marriage to a prince would bring justice to the kingdom. 

            A prince… Such an interesting concept. A state of heroism, or someone who would save you from everything, including yourself. Tears filled her eyes as she realized the hopelessness of her situation. And as she turned her attention back to the window a tear made its way out of her eye and down her face.

            "So…" She whispered, "Where's my prince now? Where's Zelgadis-san?"

A/N:      Ahhhhhhhhhh! I've been sitting at this screen for about forty-five minutes writing this!! My back hurts! I wanna go to bed!  Jesus! 

            Okay… Anyway, I know it wasn't very good, and I'm also well aware of the fact that I'm not nearly as good as describing Amelia's boredom/loneliness/despair/etc. as so many others are…  It's my first fic okay? Please be gentle! ^_^;;  Too much description! Nothing actually happened, and my fight sucked! Aug! Weeeeeeeell, Anywho! You know the drill. R&R please!  (Oh yea! Extra props to those who actually reviewed my story!! Thank you so much!! And I'm sorry I don't have personal "thank you's" cause I really have to get to bed right now… School in the morning!  Hey, if you review again, I promise you'll get recognition in the next chapter!! Either way, Thanks!)

----This is Fire :: Signing out!


	3. Fire's Release

Pre-A/N: Ah… Yes, finally, another chapter. Actually, I was debating with myself whether or not I should actually continue this fic; regardless of praise I've received. (Gawsh... You peoples are just so nice *tear*) So, for the past (what three?) three months the constant 'muuurrr' in the back of my brain was: Keep it? Kill it? Keep it? Kill it? Keep it? Kill…. Etc. Finally- after much er… thinking- the former finally won. Hurrah for me!!

Also, if anyone has noticed, I've spelled 'seryuun' two different ways. One is 'sailune' which I've used as Ame's last name, the other is 'Seryuun' which is what I've used for the city. I did this because I think at one point I've said Amelia wil (such and such) Sailune of Seryuun. It just looks better with two different spellings.

Anyway, as promised, thankies for the reviews from so many wonderful peoples.

Chap one praise-

 Luen-Chan- Ah, Thankeis for the review. And (though it's probably a little late to be saying this) er.. HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL!!  ^^;;

Raven_Summersong- Really? It's interesting? Wow! Thanks.. Oh and I'm glad you like my intro! 

Winged Dancer- Thanks. I'm not sure if I really liked the premonition idea, but I'm assuming you did. And the one word thing? Ahhh, I found it odd personally, generally not the type of stuff I'm willing to read, but ooookaaaaay… if you liked it.

XellAn-Chan- I'll keep going. You keep reading. Mutual agreement here?

Shira- Well, whatever you say. I still think it's corny, but really appreciate the support. I'll keep writing! You wanna keep reviewing? Puh-wease?

Minimerc- Yup. It seems our little princess has got slightly more to her ne'? Mystic pooowers and alllll *insert- however corny- ominous music here*. Uhh, I have yet to develop the person who does it. YES! Of course the slayers gang's gonna help out (I wouldn't have it any other way *grin*). And our cute lil chimera is off brooding somewhere. But of course he'll show up!! Heh.. I mean, where's a Z/A fic when it's missing 'Z'?

Miguel- Thank you… I'll keep writing.

Chap two praise- 

XellAn-Chan- OOooo Thank you for pointing that error (capitalizing 'daddy') out for me. And the last thing I'm gonna think you as is: nit-picky. Keep pointing that stuff out if you catch it, I hate grammatical errors in other's writing so I hate it doubly in my own. THANKS!

Chibi-Chan- Heh.. New chapter? Well here it is! I like Z/A stories too… That's why I'm writing one! ^_^

Miguel- Thank you. Here's your praise. (Heh! Just kidding Professor!! I'm not saying THAT boredly.. Is that even a word?) 

Well, that's all for reviews, onto… (Insert corny music):

**Unhindered Imagination**

****

Chapter 3— Fire's Release

                     (No pun intended by the title!!) 

--Fic written by-- The One And Only FIRE (NOT FANG FOR THE LAST TIME!!!)

            Amelia sighed as she flopped down into the tall grass, her dream from the previous night still heavy in her thoughts. She'd finally decided that she had sat at her desk long enough and had dismissed herself, naturally without telling anyone. Evenings and nights, she was starting to find, were the only times she had to herself anymore. And more than she welcomed the affections and constant attention of her father, servants, and the occasional suitor… She welcomed the silence. It wasn't often anymore, that she could detach from the world.

            It was when she was very young, that she had found this field, unoccupied and, from what she could tell, soulless. She had been so used to being surrounded with people, and for the first time in her small life, she found herself utterly alone. She, with her youthful and eager mind had conjured up the pretty idea of exploring the world. And at the age of six, of course this meant outside the palace walls.

            Over the years, the little fielded clearing in the forest had remained unoccupied and as she aged and life grew more stressful, she had gone there to think. Now she was finding herself there almost every night and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Was it that she was too stressed? Or perhaps that she was trying to escape the life that she was destined to lead? It disturbed her how she didn't have a clear answer before her anymore. Although it was still amazing, life wasn't as 'wonderful' as she had once thought it to be. 

            She was torn from her thoughts as she realized that tears were gathering in her eyes, and shocked as well. 

            "Be strong…" She whispered to herself. "What would Zelgadis-san say if he saw you like this… Be like Zelgadis-san…" She shook her head. Zel had seen her in tears over nothing before; it wasn't as though he would have said anything different. But still, she had idolized him and Lina-san, and had done everything in her power to be just like them, as she was doing now. However, she wasn't even sure of the cause of her tears and thus couldn't fight them. 

            She sat up abruptly, pressing her palms to her eyelids as her tears spilled down her cheeks. It was hopeless… she realized for the first time. She was destined to rule a city although her heart yearned to travel, she would most likely end up with some aristocrat who didn't love her… but at least the feelings would be mutual. Over and over she had dreamed that Zelgadis would turn up on the palace bridge and carry her off somewhere, but now she was starting to doubt that he was ever coming back. 

            She let herself fall back into the grass, her hands crossed in front of her waist and her tears running from the corners of her eyes and moistening the ground beside her head.

            "Sometimes…" She muttered, clenching her eyes shut as though in physical pain. "I wish I were someone else…"

*****

            Lina yawned and stretched as she walked up the stairs, ready to retire to her tavern-rented room for the night with Gourry two steps behind her. It was before she opened her door that she noticed he hadn't gone into his own room, but was behind her. She blinked, blushed, and glared, suspecting his motives were slightly less than honorable; but Gourry made no move to do anything and simply regarded her, an aura of seriousness radiating from him. 

            They stood in silence, observing each other; and for minutes, nothing happened. Lina, although indefinitely more than she had used to be, was _not a patient woman. Never had she been. And she felt her eyes narrowing again. Still Gourry made no move, and she was really starting to get frustrated._

            _"He's supposed to be predictable, dammit!!" She thought angrily as she stared at his armor plated chest, not wanting to meet his eyes. __"What the hell is this!? He's not sup-" However, before she could finish the thought, she found herself pressed against the object in which she had just been staring. Gourry's arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders and she could feel a slight tremor in his muscles._

            "G-Gourry!!" She cried angrily, suddenly realizing the compromising (by Lina standards) position she had just been put into. She struggled slightly and when his physical strength outmatched hers, readied a fireball behind his back… That was until she heard him speak.

            "Lina… I'm kinda… Scared." He muttered into her hair, obviously ashamed of admitting it. Lina blinked, promptly forgetting her fireball. Was that _Gourry_ the testosterone-pumped, breast-obsessed idiot-swordsman she had just heard? That couldn't be right! His arms tightened slightly, as thought his thoughts had hit a nasty bump and holding her was somehow comforting. Now that she had overcome the shock and anger and actually thought about it, it was quite comfortable… Being held by Gourry like this. But she couldn't dwell on the matter right now, something was wrong.

            "Gourry…?" She quired, not quite sure what to make of the current situation. After a three second debate in her head, she allowed her hands to rise and rest on his back, hoping to offer whatever comfort she could. One of her hands found his long hair, and she silently cursed herself for wearing gloves all the time; after all, she'd always kinda wondered what it'd feel like on her bare fingertips.

            "Lina… Everything's fine right?" 

            "Huh?" Very confused now, she raised her head from his chest to peer up at him. "What… What do you mean?" She asked, horribly worried now.

            "Well," He hesitantly started, as thought not quite sure what he was going to say. "I've been having… Odd dreams… And really weird gut-feelings lately. Like… Almost like something really bad is going to happen. And I can't help think, that maybe it's not just a passing sensation. It's sorta like before Valgaav appeared, except it feels more... Intense." He chuckled lightly, stirring her hair with his breath. "I'm aware that I'm not a very smart person… And so I figured, if everything's fine with you, then everything must be fine… I mean, you always know what's going on right?" 

            It was then that Lina's fears and suspicions were confirmed, like a slap in the face. It was a horrible shock that she wasn't the only one with stray feelings running ramped through her system. Something _was_ wrong, and now she knew it was true, they _both _felt it. But Gourry felt scared, and Gourry wasn't one know for becoming scared. There really was no sense in him worrying about it. It would come when it came and they'd deal with it then, but for now, she just wanted him to be happy and carefree like usual. Only one of them needed to worry after all. 

            "No Gourry," She lied, trying her very best to sound confidant and berating herself for the small quaver in her voice and the involuntary tightening of her arms around his broad back. "It's only you. I haven't felt anything wrong." She pulled back from him, just enough so she could see his face which was etched with concern. "Nothing's going to happen." She assured him, giving him a slight smile.

            It was as though he ran off of feelings instead of thoughts, and repaid her smile with a heartfelt one of his own. 

            "Alright." He said, releasing her from his hold. She felt disappointed, she hadn't been quite ready to let go. 

            "Thanks Lina. Uhh…" He blushed lightly. "Sorry for bothering you with this… and in that manner…" He finished in a rushed way, obviously just realizing his actions. She felt neither embarrassment nor any anger toward her sword wielding companion and simply gave him a nod. 

            "It's alright." He let out a rush of breath as though he'd been holding it and chuckled lightly.

            "Okay then… Er… G'night Lina!" He turned to walk down the hall towards his own room, all his previous seriousness gone and that small carefree bounce back in his step. As his door clicked shut, she felt a little relief. She was scared and unsure of what was to come next… But… She had Gourry, and her strength and magick. Plus, she'd dealt with demons and a varied number of Mazoku lords and underlings before. She'd take it as it came, just like she always did. No sense in dwelling on it now.

            "G'night." She called softly back, although she was well aware that he couldn't hear her. With that, she turned and entered her own room for the night.

*****

            It had been a long while since she'd had a good dream. A long while indeed. And she was, but there was something that didn't feel quite right. Almost as thought there was somewhere she should be, not here, in her field. But she didn't care. It didn't matter whether or not it was a dream or a nightmare, she would still wake up feeling grumpy, and she simply wanted to sleep some more, especially since this dream was about traveling with Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis again. Those were some of her happiest memories. But there was something still calling to her that simply wouldn't leave her alone until she awoke to investigate it. 

            With a groggy 'hnn?' Amelia opened her eyes, peering up at the star-scattered sky. 

            "Night already." She observed, still not fully awake and wanting nothing more than to return to her dream. But something wouldn't let her. And she was feeling seriously sick to her stomach. She sighed, standing to head back to the castle which was most likely in an uproar over the disappearance of the kingdom's only heir and she knew she was gonna hear quite a bit of mouth from the council. That was when she heard the night-muffled scream and noticed the orange tinged sky right above the trees where Seryuun was supposed to be. Panic.

            She couldn't remember much after that, but did remember sprinting through the forest in an animal like panic, gaining cuts on her cheeks and arms from the various twigs in her way.

            When she arrived at her home, the town and castle had been entirely engulfed in flames.

*****

            Somewhere, outside the no-longer-existent barrier in some desert, Zelgadis Greywers sat. It had been a year since he'd started out for his cure, and still nothing. Even through his stone skin, the night felt just a little chillier than the others, and he couldn't help but wonder if this signaled an early winter. It was odd, nights like these; he couldn't help but think of his travels. 

            Before he had met Lina and the others, he had been so used to being- not only abused- but alone as well. While he was with them, it had seemed so awkward at first, kind of… Scary for lack of better word. But, soon he found himself not even thinking about it, and not appreciating it as well. He couldn't help but wonder why he could notice the loneliness only now, even though he'd been lonely for twenty-two years.

            It wasn't logical. He hated that. If something was logical, then it could be solved with a slight effort. It was nothing scary nor was it anything personal. Emotional 'crap' (as he'd labeled it) like this was, not only something that made next to no sense, but also something he wasn't good at dealing with. Maybe that's why he was torturing himself.

            Unfortunately, the attachment he had to his group was _not_ logical in any way, shape, or form. Every time he was with them, he was deviated from finding his cure. When he traveled with them, he would have to deal with Gourry's stupid questions, be pounded by Lina and whatever enemy happened to oppose them_ this_ time and would occasionally have to pay the dinner bill. He had to live with Xellos whom he hated, and deal with Fillia's temperamental mace swingings which were, more often than not, off target. Really, he gained _nothing by traveling with them! And then there was Amelia and her crazed justice speeches which…_

            …He couldn't help but find adorable. He cursed.

_            "When did they start to grow on me?"_ he thought in a very frustrated manner and the emotional mess he was in, glancing briefly at the pink and blue talisman the hung around the neck of his canteen. Ah, it was nothing that brooding over a cup of good coffee couldn't fix. 

            As he leaned over his small fire to take the kettle off, he felt a small tremor on his nerves and abruptly sat up strait. What had that been? And again… it spread across his nerves, starting at his chest and spreading to the far reaches of his body. Then suddenly, pain. Zelgadis let out a small cry of surprise, although it was nothing he couldn't handle. 

            However, there was a sudden panic as he recognized where he'd felt this sensation before… Every time, before Amelia got hurt. With Gaav and Phibrizzo and Valgaav. It had been there. Sheer panic erupted through him. Had something happened with Amelia!? Was she hurt!? He stood shakily, and without a thought to his cure, or even a thought in general, he gathered his belongings into a small sack which he slung across his chest,  and wondered into the night, west towards Seryuun.

Post-A/N: Wooooooah! I am TRIED!  Heh.. But I finally GOT IT DONE!! *Does a little dance* Yeah, I know it wasn't all that good, but R&R anyway?? Pleeeeease? ^_^ Oh yeah, just to let you know, I went and proof read my first to chapters and made a few INCREDIBLY minor changes. That's about it. So now, it's a little more ship-shapely! Anyway, I'm probably gonna get chapter four done very soon cause I don't think it's going to be very long. ^________^ Whoooooooo! Anyway, look forward to it!

              ----------Fire the one and only.. GOING TO BED! 


	4. There It Goes

Pre-A/N- Welllpppp! I started on chapter four VERY SOON after I finished three! Hurrah for Fire!! *applauds* Therefore, I'll be including any comments I may get on chapter three in my "post-A/N" ^_^ Mmmmkay? Mmmkay. Well, I may as well get this started. Soooo, seeya in the POAN (Post author's notes. As opposed to PRAN: Pre author's notes)

**Unhindered Imagination**

****

Chapter 4— There It Goes

--Fic written by—Fiy-ah! 

_            Blood… It's always blood… The blood of my mother… My father… Myself and my friends. It seems all of my dreams begin with blood. Almost like the world began with blood with the fight of Cepheid and Shabranigdo. It always begins ends in blood. It's unavoidable. It's so demonic… It's so human. I don't understand our attraction to blood. It makes no sense. _

_            I have no where to go now… I've lost everything… My home… My family… My innocence… My whole life… It burned and was taken before my very eyes. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it. I don't know why they did, what they did._

_             Wasn't I supposed to become the justice crazed leader that everyone was to look up to? Yes... But after that, all I could do was run. I couldn't face them, my people… Nor will I be able to face my friends ever again. Not when I wasn't able to protect my family and home. Not when I wasn't able to protect myself. And not when I was taken like that either._

_             If I was still pure, I could still fight for what I believed to be right. My innocence is what kept me a warrior of justice… But it seems, I don't even know what justice is anymore. I'm such a cheap bastard. The dream which I fought so hard for turned out to be a fake. For what is justice in the eyes of a Mazoku? If everything was still black and white, it would be so much easier… But it's not; there is neither black nor white. All justice is, is a hollow validation for an action. And there are none that use their powers to protect those who can't themselves._

_            So… Where do I go from here? What do I do now? Who was I? and more importantly… Who am I to become?_

Post-A/N: Riiiiiiight. Next to NOTHING happened in that chapter. Just thought it might be interesting to do a little shpeil from Amelia's point of view.. Like: The last goodbye of OUR AMELIA!! BUM BUM BUM!! …….Or something of that nature. After this, we won't see her for a while, I guess. When we do, well, let's just say THAT'S when the OOC starts.  Eh heh anyway, on too the THANKYOUDIVINEREADER for Chapter three: 

Alea Seikou- Oh thank you so much! Trust me, despite what you said… I DIDN'T get the sleep I so deserved. Some other crap popped up. Either way, you give me much too much credit… Thanks so much.

Raven Summersong- Hmmmm… Thanks but… uh trust me, they aren't going to be in character for much longer. Sorry to all you True as the sky is Blue people out there… But it's necessary for the development of the plot. And the story actually BEGINS after a sufficient amount of time has passed since Seryuun's burning. But bear with me, I hope to make it GOOD! ^_^

shitsumon- Not going off on her justice speeches.. eh? Nor will she be, well, not TECHNICALLY anyway. I'm glad you like it. Please keep reviewing, I love it when I get reviews… It equates in a happy writer.


	5. Tears upon scorched ground

Pre-A/N: Anyway, I started THIS before I even posted up chapter four, so once again, expect to see the 'thank you's in the POAN. So, now for another round of:

Unhindered Imagination

Chapter 5- Tears Upon Scorched Ground

Fanfict written by – Fire, ½ the duo of Fang&Fire Inc.

_Two weeks later…_      

            "What do you mean Seryuun doesn't exist anymore!?" Lina cried. It had been a normal day; they were only a few miles away from Agaeuus when they stopped at a road-side tavern for the night. Some of the local farmers were gathered for their evening meals there as well. While Lina and Gourry had been waiting for the bill, they had overheard a rumor: Seryuun had been burned to the ground two weeks ago.

            "I-it's true…" The old man stuttered as Lina grabbed him by his shirt in her anger. "A few survivors turned up here last week…" His shirt slipped from her fingers which were suddenly limp, and her face was frozen with a look of horror and anger. 

            "Lina…?" Gourry asked from behind her shoulder, not exactly sure what to make of the situation. 

            "Gourry…" He heard her mutter without even looking up at him. "Pack up our bags… We're going to Seryuun…" Gourry recognized the tone which she used. It wasn't a tone to be questioned: her leaders tone. Without saying a word he slipped up the stairs to pack their bags in preparation for the trip, leaving Lina too thoroughly question the farmers is the tavern below.

*****

_Nine days before…_

            Xellos was not an affectionate creature. His whole entire existence, he had strived not to be. By no means did he _care_… Or at least, he had always hoped it would be that way. He couldn't deny the attachment he felt towards Lina's group, the beaming princess, and in a strange sort of way, the Ryuuzoku priestess. This made it impossible to ignore the sobs which erupted from the blonde's body as she sat on her knees, her white robes dirtied by the scorched land. This would be what he would, under different circumstances, consider a feast. 

            Being a Mazoku, he had connections and usually was first to know about worldly crisis's. When he'd heard of this however, he had been shocked. One of Lina's companions had perished; he'd never deemed it possible. Afterwards, he'd felt something akin to sorrow or regret, he wasn't sure exactly which it had been. He was sure Lina would be able to find out about Seryuun on her own, and he most defiantly didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath, so he left her alone. Zelgadis, though he'd sensed had a certain connection with Amelia, he couldn't have care less about.

            Fillia was a different matter all together. He'd felt responsible with keeping her informed… He'd felt obligated. So, he brought it up when she had (reluctantly) served him afternoon tea. At first she had been angry at him, calling him a filthy namagomi and a liar at that, but after he had swore honesty to her, all he could do was helplessly watch as bloody tea dripped from the shattered porcelain in her hands.

            Of course, that had brought him here, to the site which had been abandoned by its inhabitants for barley a week. Briefly he considered annoying her so that she might perk up. Better angry than sad anyway. But as the sobs rang through his ears, he scratched it, resolving not to cause her any more grief. Then he thought it best just to leave her alone… Or perhaps to comfort her in some way if he could…

            _"But what comfort can a Mazoku offer a Dragoness?" He thought remorsefully as he fazed into a nearby tree to await her signal, leaving Fillia to her mourning. _

*****

_Two days later…_

            The woman stood on the crumbled wall of what used to be her home. Her deep violet hair swayed in the late afternoon breeze, which carried with it small mists of ash and the tears which fell from her pale face. 

            Thirteen years since she'd been home. She had resolved never to return either but circumstances had changed everything. She had last seen her younger sister when she was only five years of age and had been huddled in the corner of their mother's royal chamber, blood seeping into the rug. Now she knew, she'd never see Amelia again, the image of their mother's death would be the last image she would posses of her.

            She had been such a coward, running away after an incident because she had assumed her father would have been assassinated soon after, leaving her either to be the next queen, or to die for being next in line. Her sister had died for her country. 

            She realized with a start that she had thoroughly pissed away the past thirteen years, and was defiling her family's final resting spot by even being there. 

            She shook her head sadly, the tears subsiding, if only briefly. Gracia ul Nagah Sailune hopped from the crumbled wall, and walked away without looking back.

*****

            Two weeks travel: a mixture of foot-travel, horses, boats and levitation and he'd finally arrived on the ruined spot where Seryuun had once stood. He recognized the surrounding mountains and forests from when he'd visited the city, but no matter which way he looked, he only saw half burned buildings and tumbled white walls. It was the incarnation of loneliness, it was perfectly desolate, and there weren't even rats. 

            Slowly, he walked toward where the palace had once stood, which was now nothing more than a collapsed heap of white brick and scorched wood. His heart wrenching in his chest every inch he gained. After what seemed an eternity, but in reality was probably no more than a few minutes, he stood before the massive site where the royal building had once proudly gleamed. He reached up, running a stone hand along the wall, as though making sure it was real. He hoped to Cepheid, L-sama, Or whoever the hell would listen, that this was nothing but a bad dream. That in a few minutes he'd wake up and find himself back in the desert and searching for his cure. However the weariness and cramps in his muscles prevented him from believing it.

            It was amazing how quick it had happened, but suddenly, his cure didn't feel very important anymore. Not important at all actually, and most certainly not something he needed to survive, only a luxury in real life. But wasn't this 'real life' he was living? He prayed it not.

            "Dammit…" He whispered between clenched teeth. "Fuck it all…" The line between life and death, was very thin indeed, at any moment, he could be dead; however the difference between being alive and being dead was vast. Unfortunately, he hadn't realized how easy it was to loose someone, and how it could change things, until he'd already lost it. 

            He loved her… Or had, in any case. Suddenly, it was perfectly clear to him. He hadn't realized it until what he had was gone. He felt an emptiness greater than any he had previously experienced… Greater than when Rezo had made him a chimera. 

            Worse. He had never _loved_ anybody before… Ever. Amelia had been the first person to show him what it felt like to open his heart. Of course, he hadn't recognized that as love, not until now anyway. 

            "Amelia…" He breathed out, afraid if he vocalized any louder his voice would crack, although he wasn't sure _who _exactly would hear him, considering, there was no one there. A reality that continued to weigh down on him. "Gods… Wherever you are..  I… Love you…" It was out. Even if she wasn't there to hear it. The enormity of his words, however, would  ring in her final resting place forever, or so he hoped.

            He sunk to his knees with his weight half supported on the brick wall, pain throbbing through his entire being. If only he'd taken her up on her offer to come back with her… Perhaps she'd still be alive. He felt his fists clench into compact rocks as he cried out.

            It was one after another that they fell from his clenched eyes. It had been a long time since he'd cried, and for the first time since after Rezo had transformed him into a chimera, Zelgadis Greywers let it happen. The tears that fell from his cheeks, soaking into the scorched ground. 

PO-A/N- Yes… Need I remind you the Ame ISN'T dead? The fic STARS her after all!

Yeeeeeeeah… Corny… OOC… And too fast paced. I'm simply just jumping right into this romance crap, and it's making this fic intolerable. So sorry. I also apologize that this took me so damn long to 'release'… or whatever.

Just a side note. I've noticed throughout my ZA fanfic reading, that almost EVERY fic revolves around Zel. Not that I'm complaining, It makes for a story after all. Anyway, as I was saying, Almost ALL Z/A stories revolve around the transformation and revelations of poor pitied Zel, and Ame's the constant. She's always the one that's predictable, she's always the one who has her feelings sorted out and is usually the one who helps Zel become a different person and help realize his STUNING revelations (i.e. he CARES).  Okay… I'm a little bit peeved. I'm sorta getting tired of the Same ol' same ol'. And while I'm not saying that ALL Z/A fics are like this, you must admit, the grand majority of them are. 

So I began to ponder… And seeing as my ponderings grow ponderous…. I thought… "Hey? What if they were to switch roles? Wouldn't that be amusing?" Of course, this fic isn't really supposed to be amusing but ah well… So instead of switching roles in the LITERAL sense, what with turning Ame into a chimera instead, I just put her through some trauma, enough to outweigh Zel's. So meaning if he ISN'T the Constant, moderately-happy, Person who helps through tough times one… They're fricken doomed. ^_^

Ichiban Victory- Bleeeh… I dunno. Maybe I did. I still have yet to figure that out myself. It certainly would be a good plot catalyst. Hmmm. *Poders*

minimerc- Well, I've written more. Hope it's at least SOMEWHAT satisfying.

Alea Seikou- Hmmm, interesting. You have no idea how much I appreciate your input, you actually give me stuff to work with. Thanks so much!


End file.
